Midnight Musings
by She'sAShipper
Summary: The Captain studies his wife as she sleeps.


**Title: Midnight Musings **

**Author: She'sAShipper**

**Summary: The Captain studies his wife during the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them.**

**  
Author's Notes: I was thinking the other day how much I miss Sound of Music fanfiction and I have decided with this little revision of a story I had written for another purpose to get back into it. There is really no time line for this story. It is after the Captain and Maria have married, but how long they have been married is not really relevant. I know from my own personal losses in the last year that while you never have what you lost you can sometimes end up somewhere really really good even still. So this is just a bit of pointless fluff to announce the revision and continuation of Courting Disaster as well as a sequel to For The Sake of the Family. **

Captain Georg von Trapp would never get enough of watching his wife sleep. She mesmerized him. From the moment he met her, she mesmerized him. Her beauty, her integrity, her intellect, her constant willingness to sacrifice her own happiness and well being for someone else drew him to her time and time again. She captivated him.

He reached out and ran his finger over her porcelain cheek. Trials and tragedy had done little to dim her beauty, in fact with the passage of time and life she'd become more radiant, more elegant. It's not that she was old, far from it. It's not either of them were exactly old, but in a life so different from what he had intended for her and what she had accepted any less of a woman would have wilted like a flower deprived of water and sunlight. But not this woman; not his woman.

Georg watched her breast rise and fall. Even. Steady. Constant. So much like her presence in his life. There had been dark days, when he doubted who he was and what he believed in. And she'd been there. There had been light days; days when he could see the sunlight and the rays of hope; days worthy of celebration. And she had been there. She had always been there.

She stirred in her sleep, slumber disturbed by his caress on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi," her soft, sleepy voice filled his ears. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Georg assured her. "I was just thinking. Go back to sleep."

"Penny for them," she offered, sitting up in bed, her white negligee barely contrasting her skin.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are," he told her as he reached over and kissed her gently. "And how I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"You flatter me, Captain," she whispered coyly. "But I like it."

"I know you do." He smiled at her but grew silent.

"It's nice to know, but..."

"I'm sorry about before," he apologized. "Sometimes I forget that…" She silenced him.

"Georg, I need to know something. It won't change anything I realize, knowing we're married for better or worse, but I…Do you love me? I mean really love me?" Her eyes opened wide as she awaited his answer.

The Captain felt sick. How could she..."Darling, I love you. What's past is past. What mistakes were made, what problems we've had, they are past now. I love Agathe. I'll always love her and I'll always miss her. But nothing I felt, no emotion from back then can compare to the emotion that entangles my heart with you. I love you, Maria. I know I have not always proven that to you, but it is nonetheless true."

Maria's eyes filled with tears and sparkled like the stones in her wedding ring, "I love you, Georg. And I know it'll be hard, not always easy," she sighed and touched her hand to his cheek. "But it will be worth every moment."

He kissed her again, full force on her mouth. He used his lower lip to open hers and used the tip of his tongue to explore the inner reaches of her mouth. She responded to his kiss. Maria had from the first been a very responsive lover, open to him, willing to communicate with him in gestures as well as words. When the kiss broke, Georg's face grew dark and serious, "Maria, why did you…? Have I done something to make you doubt me?"

"It's not something you did or didn't do. It's more or less my own fears. I just couldn't believe I could fill Agathe's shoes," she admitted softly.

"You can't," Georg said flatly. "You bring shoes of your own, Maria. Darling, you aren't a substitute. Our ...Your role here is a role all your own. You never have to try to be Agathe. If I wanted to be married to a memory, I'd have remained a widower. By the end, it wasn't moonlight and roses anymore." It took something for him to admit that. "And it won't always be with us," he kissed her palm. "But we'll survive it."

Nothing else needed to be said. The pair kissed again, in the moonlit darkness and settled down to face the nights, days, and years ahead with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
